User blog:Gojiran103/Poptropica: Edge of Time
???: *Caughs *Caughs* Oh...My gosh... This is...No..Were on the news....6 years after the destruction after the breaking....Our 2 heroes...Are not here...Where...WHERE ARE YOU!!!! ???: *RAAAAAGGHGHHH!!!!! ???: AHHHH!!!!!!! ???: *Kills him* ???: Hm...Time for some old fasion sword battle...With my Dark Astro-Knight Blade! ???: And with my....Normal.....things! ???: But how are we going to get into town..... ???: I got an idea! ???: What? ???: I know were breaking the 4th wall, but let's introduce ourselves! Future Super Hawk: Okay......I'm Super Hawk. Future Rough Fang: And i'm Rough Fang! Future Super Hawk: C'mon! We don't have time for this! Future Rough Fang: Wait! CAN I HAVE A HAM SANDWHICH! Future Super Hawk: NO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! *Grabs him and drags him* Future Super Hawk: Man, the future doesn't look to bright when there's Buildings just falling over...And fog everywhere... Future Rough Fang: And no wonder your so strict.... Future Super Hawk: What was that!? Future Rough Fang: NOTHING! Future Super Hawk: Anyway.....Our job is to hack in the code...And change this future and enviroment... Future Rough Fang: Or how about we go back in time and all of this wouldn't of happen! Future Super Hakw: No, we could do it the easy way...Just change the code and re-make the enviroment. Future Rough Fang: But you'll see yourslef in the past! And look how beatiful it will be in the past! And...STUFF! Future Super Hawk: Hmmm.... Future Rough Fang: Let's go!!! *Grabs arm and drags her* Future Super Hawk: Wha- WAIT!!! Who's gonna... Future Super Hawk: TAKE CARE OF MY CHILDREN!!! *They both enter the past* Now presenting..... POPTROPICA: EDGE OF TIME In the past.... Shaky Noodle: Oh boy! Can't wait to get on my bike! Future Super Hawk: ....Okay, we are in the future, 80 years ago....In 2013... Future Rough Fang: Ahh....Old memories...And the best part is- OH NO!!! News Reporter: Oh.....My.....Gosh...I got you guys ALL. ON. TAPE! Your real time traveleres! Finally! You guys would be spreaded all over the news! And i'll be famous! Have fun you two! *Runs to news* Future Super Hawk: OH NO!!!! OUR REPUTATION!!! RUINED!!! If he spreads this all over....We'll be erased form existance!! We MUST sotp him to get the tape broken! Future Rough Fang: C'mon! No time to waste! Future Super Hawk: I think i know a faster way to stop the tape, we could teleport right in front him. *Teleports* Future Rough Fang: HEY! Wait for me!!! Ugh, i like her personallity in the past, but in the future, she acts like a frustrated mom! News Reporter: Ha! Those suckers will be in jail to! For scaring people! Hahahaha! Future Super Hawk: *Teleports back* Hello! News Reporter: What the!? Future Super Hawk: *Snatches camera and beaks it* That should do it. News Reporter: No.......No....NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Future Super Hawk: *Teleports back* Got it! Future Rough Fang: Good, now let's change what terrible event happened to the future... Future Super Hawk: ....Uh-oh! HIDE! Future Rough Fang: *Hides* What? Future Super Hawk: It's me! In the past!.... Super Hawk: So do you guys want anything to eat? Moody Eel: I guess i'll have a ham sandwhich. Everyone: US!!! Future Rough Fang: Jeez, what's up with ham sandwhiches these days... Future Super Hawk: Heck! I see Shaky Noodle! Shaky Noodle: ME TOO!!!....Wait, i sense....Energy, my Emporer's Key is growing... Future Rough Fang: LET'S GO!!!! *Teleports* Future Super Hawk: Okay, obviously that was NOT the best idea....But our past selves our USELSS!! What really matters is the why the destruction happened in the future! Futjre ROugh Fang: But we need help!!! I'M GOING FOR IT!!!! *Goes to Rough Fang* Future Super Hawk: NOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU DIMWIT!!!!! Rough Fang: What the......Who...Who ARE YOU!!! Future Rough Fang: I am you, from the future...I have 3 adopted children...I need you help, in the future none of us survive and everything is in destruction, we also eed the other gang's help too! Rough Fang:..... Uh......I HAVE 3 ADOPTED CHILDREN?!?!?! COOL!!!! Sure i'll help ya! To be continued.. Category:Blog posts